Monster
by Vethronix
Summary: What happens when Connor tries to confront his father and ask him why they can't be a normal family? If you're not comfortable with yaoi/incest,please turn around and walk away. Those who love this pairing,enjoy Rated M for later chapters,oh you know exactly what.
1. Chapter 1

Monster.. that's probably the only thing that selfish careless boy thinks of me,the older man thought to himself while sitting in his cabin. It's been a few months since the partnership between an Assassin and a Templar had begun. Despite their similar goal,father and son kept running into impossible obstacles, never managing to get over the fact that they're actually of the same blood and how they should find a way to forgive each other's mistakes.

Stubborn,selfish,careless. That's what both of them were and it was so obvious how subtly similar the two of them are. Neither wanted to admit how they started feeling better,maybe even relieved, since they didn't have to focus on chasing and killing each other, but concentrating on defeating the same enemy. However, neither displayed much synergy, probably because they didn't want to show how they actually clicked together.

As grey eyes glanced through the small window,noticing how sun hasn't risen yet,Haytham stood up from the chair he's been seated on for a few hours,walking outside for a little stroll on fresh air. The man leaned against the door,taking a deep breath as salty scent hit his nose. Such a familiar smell,he thought, remembering his father bitterly. There was no time to be sentimental, especially not now,when all he wanted to do is relax and empty his mind from unnecessary thoughts.

There was a quiet sound of cracking of wooden floor. Someone else had hard time sleeping,and it wasn't just him. Without bothering to check, a sigh escaped his lips,managing to focus on his own thoughts instead of the approaching stranger. Once the night wanderer came closer,his face seemed more familiar in the moonlight.

"What are you doing?",a rather quiet, authentic voice mumbled,not expecting anyone to be up at this hour, especially not his father. What could possibly be on his mind? He seemed worried.. if not.. upset?

"I might as well ask you the same,but that's none of my concern and I really couldn't care less,boy.",Haytham practically barked defensively, not wanting to engage in any sort of conversation, especially not now with Connor, out of all people.

Cold, that's all he's ever going to be,the younger of the two hung his head,not bothering to show how bitter it felt to be rejected every time he tried to start a normal conversation, like every father and son should have.

"I..just. You seem troubled. I was just wondering-",Connor was cut in the middle of his sentence by a pair of piercing grey eyes,showing no interest in what he wanted to say. "I'll leave you alone.",he sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he retreated to the other side of the ship,staying outside, however.

Why did everything have to be so complicated, Haytham thought once the boy got out of line of sight,or so it seemed. The half-native never left in the first place. He stayed close,examining his father's behaviour,position, look,from afar.

Neglected, that's how he felt ever since the older man began acting the way he did. Was he like that even with Ziio? Connor sure hoped not,or that'd break him. His mother loved that man,for some reason, but he never managed to crack that puzzle,finding it too difficult to get to the man's hidden, true,self. If only they could be a real family. That's all he longed for,aside from destroying Templars from the core.

A low, barely audible sound escaped his throat as his eyes shut closed. The very second he opened them again, there was a faint image of the broken family, his mother,father,and him,happily standing there. It made his chest burn unpleasantly, almost like fire was building up in his gut. He gripped his shirt,near heart area,lowering his head as he sobbed quietly.

Never has he felt like this,never did it hurt more,knowing that a part of his family was so close,but at the same time,farther than before. Why must life be full of disappointment?

A few minutes had passed and Connor felt somewhat uncomfortable, as if someone was staring at him. It was Haytham. The man came nearby the very second he heard mourning sounds from the other side of the ship.

"What's the matter, boy?",he asked, not sure if he wanted to know in the beginning. Haytham wasn't a bad man,not at all. The thing he feared, was getting way too close, or even worse,getting attached to the only meaningful thing left in his life.

As the question hit his ear,he jumped slightly,turning around to eye the older man. Could he possibly ask this because he was concerned, or just to mock his weakness? "Nothing's wrong. I don't know why you care anyway.",he rolled eyes,playing hard to get,just like his father did. Stubborn,exactly like the other.

Seems like there was no going back now. Why not explain exactly what's troubling him? The worst thing that can happen is Haytham not caring about what he wanted to say, but,he was used to that. The younger of the two took a deep breath,breaking the silence which lasted for a little while.

"Why can't we be a normal family..? Why do you constantly push me away every time I try to socialise.. every time I want to get to know you.. after all,you're not just anyone.. you're my father, and I.. I need you... I know that you don't understand that,but.. it's worth trying to explain... I don't have anyone.. and neither do you. You think your stupid Templars are going to be by your side? Where are they now? Why aren't they looking for you?! Think. Who went to find you when you mysteriously disappeared? That damn Lee or me?",he practically snarled,controlling himself from bursting into tears from tension.

All he could do is wait,listen,feeling guilty at one point. it was true. Charles probably didn't even notice his disappearance, but on the other hand,Connor went to find him,despite the raging storm. How can he still be so selfish and stupid,focusing on his needs and thoughts,but constantly pushing his precious creation away whenever he tried to get close,create a bond they both desperately needed..

As a sigh escaped his lips, Haytham shook his head lightly, placing a hand on the younger male's shoulder in attempt to make him stop yelling. "You'll wake up others. Calm down,Connor..",he stated,calmer and softer than usually. "There's a reason I'm acting this way..",since the boy was completely honest with him,why not return the favour and explain precisely why he was like this.

Connor waited,feeling slightly anxious from the upcoming story he was about to be told. Was he ready? Should've he ever started the subject? Dark eyes focused on something lower,not wanting to meet the piercing grey pair.

"All these things I,or you,have said about me not caring.. of course it's not true. Both you and I know that it's not... so why ask? Why must you seek my attention..? I didn't have a father either..",he paused for a moment, not wanting to remember the day Edward was killed, because that wasn't the current subject. "You're not a child anymore. I can't pamper you. I can't afford to have you too close... Because.. ",he rubbed the bridge of his nose, remembering Ziio. "Everyone I've ever loved is gone. My father,your mother.. and I don't want to lose you.",his usually calm,stern voice cracked at one point,making him sound weak,and his cold mask break.

Connor watched in shock. Can this possibly be happening? He's been longing this his whole life,but now that he had it,he didn't know how he felt. The younger male clenched his fists,letting his nails dig into the skin,trying to control his emotions. "Is this true.. father? Are you saying this from the heart or just like every other word that escaped your lips?",he mumbled quietly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I wouldn't lie. Especially not about something like this.. We both know I'm better than that..",he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, looking on a side. Tension was unbearable. Connor was fighting his primal instinct to just embrace the man and hold him for dear life, like he's never been able to,but there was his conscience, telling him it won't work like in fairytales, because this, most certainly, wasn't one.

"Why did you leave mum then..? Why did you abandon us, if you cared as much as you said? If you stayed,she would.. she'd still be with us...",he choked back a tear,staying strong,even if he already displayed how moved he was by this all. "It all would've been different... better than this..."

The grey haired male just stood there,just as confused as the other,not knowing what to say. If he mentioned Templars, he knew that the boy would snap and get angry again, and he didn't want that,not now when they finally started bonding properly. "I'm sorry, Ratonhnhaké:ton...",was the only thing he managed to say.

The very second the boy heard his name,he felt his heart skip a beat. Never did he expect to be called his real name,especially not by his father. The man even pronounced it properly, making him ache even more. Connor relaxed his fists,crossing arms over his chest to grip at the muscle so he could calm down. Of course it'd be better if he had someone to embrace and let go,but he couldn't ruin the little something they had now. "Father... You.. called me by my name..",it felt strange saying that out loud,but hell,he was confused. "Do you really care about me..? Why can't we be a family..?",he hung his head,looking at the floor.

Cold breeze pushed the boy's hood off,but he didn't bat an eye, nor did he bother putting it back on its place. His haif flew around until the wind seemed to calm down. Never in his life was Haytham more aware of how similar his son was to Ziio. So beautiful, wild,untamed,just like he should be. But was he supposed to think of him that way? It was the truth, but is the truth always good?

The half-native kept his gaze focused on something distant, not wanting to face his father. Atmosphere around them created an awkward feeling already, and now,he could even sense the gaze which didn't look away from him, making him shift uncomfortably. "Well..?",he asked after some time,since he wasn't given the answer to his questions.

"I love you, Connor. You mean a lot more to me than you think .. but we can never be a family. It's bad enough that we're working together now. I'm a Templar, you're an Assassin. Things don't work that way.",the older man stated without hesitation,not thinking for a second that this might actually hurt the other.

All of these things ran through Connor's head,making him feel dizzy and slightly upset. Is that the reason? Them being in opposite factions? Did Haytham forget who saved him during that storm,who bothered enough to go after him? Who practically admitted how much he needs him in his life?

The only rational thing he could do at the moment is scream internally. This man drove him to the snapping point. So selfish and mean. It wasn't fair. "I hate you!",Connor snarled,pushing past the older male as he went inside quickly,slamming the door of his cabin and lying on bed,curled up in fetal position. He was still a child,and it was visible in his actions. All he wanted was a nice life,and not this disappointment, which always seemed to get him one way or another. But, clearly, there's nothing to be done now.

Haytham stood there,in shock,even if his face showed no signs of it. He knew better than to feel hurt by empty words. Of course the boy didn't hate him,he just felt like that because he didn't get exactly what he wanted from their conversation. But then again, what does he want? Peace? After everything that happened? As a sigh escaped his lips, the man went after him slowly,wanting to set things clear, if he could reason with his son.

Once he stepped in the cabin,he noticed the younger of the two curled in his bed,not moving an inch,barely even breathing, because his whole body and head were covered with a blanket. "Connor.. please stop being a child.. You have to understand that under these circumstances, we can't just choose to be a normal family.. Things don't work that way. Don't be angry with me. Try to understand..",he spoke softly,taking a seat on a side of the bed.

All he did was shift away,giving him space even if he didn't bother to look up at him. Never did he feel hurt like this. Not even when his mother died. Neglected,rejected,abandoned, that's how he felt,even if it's not as dramatic as it was in his young,inexperienced eyes. A hand rested on his back,fondling him,showing affection, and that he actually cared and didn't want to see him like this.

"I know this might hurt a lot.. but please understand... I want to live a normal life with you.. to make up for everything I've missed while you were growing up,to try to gain your trust again.. I know it doesn't work that way and that you'll never forgive me...",he shook head,rubbing his temples with one hand as he kept caressing the covered boy gently, feeling him shiver at contact.

At one point, Connor sat up,avoiding to look directly at his father for a moment and then he finally did it. The younger male moved closer, wrapping his arms ever so lightly around Haytham's frame,pulling him close as he leaned his chin on his shoulder,closing his eyes in attempt to relax. He needed this,and he didn't care if he was going to be pushed away.

To his surprise,a pair of arms wrapped around him as well,pulling them even closer together than they were before. Heat rushed to his face,noticing that they were never this intimate with each other. It felt,almost,like magic. His heart was beating faster. He could've sworn it was noticeable and that the other can hear it. "Calm down,boy..",a calm voice said into his ear as one of the man's hands went to stroke his son's hair gently.

This was strange, even for the older male,never being this affectionate with anyone, but Ziio. And then he realised, Connor was too similar to Ziio,that's what made things harder for him. He constantly saw her in his eyes,and it hurt so much. The bitter sweet feeling filled his body. Having the boy close almost felt like having her near,maybe even better,but he wouldn't admit it,not even to himself.

It was like a dream and he never wanted to wake up. "I love you,Ratonhnhaké:ton.. Please don't forget that.. I'm sorry I can't make you happy like your mother could.. However,I promise.. I promise I'll do my best to make up for everything I wronged.",he stated,just as calmly as before,moving a hair strand away from the boy's face,pushing it behind his ear and moving away a little to take a better look.

Those painted marks on Connor's face were messed up because of the tears which slid down his cheeks every once in a while. He was so beautiful, even when crying. Haytham leaned his forehead against the younger male's, still holding him close,like before. Their noses brushed against each other lightly, but not so often. Never have they been closer,and both of them could admit how nice it felt,for a change.

The boy moved his hands to the front of Haytham's coat,gripping it as he pulled him closer unconsciously,lightly brushing his lips over the older man's. He was scared,anxious, of his father's response to such display of affection,but it didn't stop him from kissing him like this. Every rational thought disappeared from his mind the very moment their lips connected. It felt so right, even if it was a complete opposite.

The first thing that came to Haytham's mind was why the boy chose to do this, out of all things,but then he understood. He was seeking comfort he never had. Simple embrace wasn't enough. Kiss sealed everything, that's why he wasn't angry, and he can never be. Instead of moving away and lecturing him how this isn't appropriate, Haytham decided to relax for once in his life and give in completely.

Connor was stunned when his father's lips pressed closer to his own,and unlike his first,shy kiss,this one was more meaningful, more or less passionate, but completely loving, if nothing else. His lips curled in a smile as he moved away a little to look at him. The boy's face was radiating heat,especially when Haytham started fondling the blushing places, letting his fingers trace gently down his cheek and drawn marks,wiping leftover tears off his face.

This was,so far,the best feeling he's ever experienced. It fueled him,made him feel wanted and special,unlike before,it gave meaning to his sad life. "What's on your mind, boy?",the grey eyed man was the first to break the silence with his question, but it didn't ruin the mood.

"I've never been so happy... in my entire life.. And it's all thanks to you,father... I'm so glad you stayed.. and didn't kill me back in the church..",he choked on a sob. Before he knew it,tears were streaming down his face,being overwhelmed by emotions and unable to control himself.

"It would be the worst mistake I could never forgive myself..",Haytham responded to the part in the church where he almost killed his precious treasure. The boy didn't say anything, but,leaned in and pressed their lips in a more heated kiss,wrapping one arm around his father's neck as he intertwined his fingers in the dark grey locks, gently stroking them.

Haytham shifted a little,placing his hands on the younger male's hips as he pulled him closer,on his lap and leaned against the wall for support,never breaking the kiss nor wasting a breath on pointless words. Their lips practically melted together,brushing against each other from one side to another. At one point,he felt brave enough to part them a little,letting his tongue slide over the older man's bottom lip as if asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

As if every reasonable thought left his mind,along with his conscience, Haytham responded to this by pushing his own tongue into his son's mouth,shivering when it met his own. He explored every inch of his smaller heated mouth,focusing on breathing through his nose to make the neverending kiss last as long as possible. Connor simply repeated the older male's actions,not finding it hard to do so since their bodies were similar to that point.

However,even that was meant to end. Both men panted softly,letting their foreheads remain against each other as their eyes locked together. "Don't leave me..",Connor mumbled after some time,clinging even closer to the elder, almost possessively. "I could never leave you..",was the only thing the man could say. "Go to sleep now.. we have work to do..",as if rational thoughts hit him again.

As Haytham stood up to leave,the boy gripped his sleeve,pulling him back down on bed and before he could protest,they were lying on their sides,one spooning the other and patiently waiting to finally fall asleep after such stressful day.

[[End of chapter 1. It'll be updated really soon,if not,maybe even tonight.]]


	2. Chapter 2

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="73ec2c25304ffcec14011edca8841a32"Cold wind made the dark haired male shift uncomfortably. What's the meaning of this,he wondered as sleepy eyes slowly opened. There was something rather unexpected. Instead of a warm bed and presence of his father,there he was,lying on the hard wooden floor with head pressed against the pole which held their flag, all alone, with sore eyes from who knows what cause. Could this all be one of his horrible dreams?/div  
>div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c8a3f53b404af8d7556e3a85c700eab9"It seemed so,but, surprisingly, he wasn't exactly disappointed, knowing exactly how strange his dreams could get. His age and hormones were possibly the main reason such things occurred. In a swift movement, Connor found himself on his a id="_GPLITA_1" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Click to Continue by yellow cabs" href=" myworks25402803/write/78241223#"feet/a, stretching lazily and flexing his muscles to relax his stiff body. Sleeping against a pole sure was uncomfortable, but better that, than with his own father. The very thought made his head spin with disgust. If he was honest with himself,he'd know very well that he wasn't disgusted. Quite the contrary./div  
>div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0723ff1beb2fa58e6372360c09c412e5"Instead of focusing on his own thoughts, the boy headed inside,not liking the annoying humming of wild wind. Sun hasn't risen just yet,but the sky had become brighter than earlier,announcing early morning. Once he stepped in the cabin,his father could be found lying comfortably in his bed,sleeping almost peacefully with a few twitches and low noises. Was he having a nightmare or just muscle spasm?div  
>div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f61e01c2c6e6a963baeebe8fcf9515bd"Curious,as he was,Connor slowly approached the bed,doing his best to pass unnoticed, without making a single sound that could alert the older male. Haytham seemed unreachable, expressionless, even while unconscious,how interesting. If only he put that damn mask away for one second and showed that he wasn't a monster his son thought was,that'd make a huge difference.div  
>div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9a34e06bc8cb469244659f87b58118b0"Before he knew it,the brunette was hovering over Haytham,watching him with burning curiosity. One step closer and his cover could be blown. However,the boy decided to take the risk. It's not like his father will wake up that instant anyway. Swiftly and skillfully, Connor managed to lie on the unoccupied side of the bed,keeping quiet and still even then. Unlike his previous action, this one was slow,careful.div  
>div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b41fbc53cf289fa06d3fed7d6d33afef"He reached his hand forward, intertwining his fingers with the dark grey locks. It felt nice under his fingertips, so silky,almost unbelievably soft for a man his age. Once again, all common sense seemed to disappear from the younger male's mind,leaving him completely submitted to his primal thoughts. Lazily,his hand roamed lower,gently brushing over the sharp cheek a id="_GPLITA_0" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Click to Continue by yellow cabs" href=" myworks25402803/write/78241223#"bones/a and caressing them in a careful manner./div  
>div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6e32b83c166c26e69c9050a841934af2"The worst mistake one could make in this hypnotising moment,was closing eyes, which he did, wanting to enjoy every second of the closeness and warmth which emitted from the older man's body.div  
>div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="546004cd3c32021c82b4bd34b083a777"The very moment Connor started toying with his hair,Grand master Templar opened his eyes, gazing into the lost male who didn't even seem to notice that he was awake. How strange.. What was the point of this action? Did the boy seek comfort? Why here? Why from him? It's not like he'd deny him that,but then again,what exactly did he do to deserve such nice treatment.div  
>div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4bb87f3df037ba267e6338175acc074f"As a low grunt passed his lips,Haytham lightly pushed the wandering hand away,almost smacking it,but it was enough to make the other snap back to reality. A faint blush started spreading on Connor's cheeks as he stared at his father in disbelief. Could he really be this sensitive and alerted by a simple touch? Without knowing what to say,the boy retreated his hand,clenching his fists as the heat grew, making the shade on his cheeks darken slightly.div  
>div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c3513484c3616f9be825a3f94aaaaebb""What do you want,boy?",a low grumble could be heard from the older of the two. Not even this could make him think straight. As if every word disappeared from his mind and was replaced by thoughts of his father only. "I.. just.. I don't know..",he mumbled after some time.div  
>div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fac67304ebe73ebbe95d09fcf60983c1""How precise.. Well.. get out of my bed and let me get dressed.",grey eyed man spoke without much amusement. Instead of obeying like a dog Haytham wanted him to be,the boy sat up,shaking his head in disagreement as he crawled over on his father's lap,remaining under covers still.div  
>div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="558eeb3d0ae74e16d35f0d3c858914cc"Surprise could be seen on Haytham's face when this happened. The man,however,didn't bother to try to kick or push him off,remaining calm and unamused, or so it seemed. What could he possibly want now,out of all times, at 5 in the morning?div  
>div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8f3da7566d5b65158b0ec9f35f25fe7c""Why are you being a jerk whenever I'm around? I've seen you talking to your friends.. You've never treated them like that.. I'm your son.. I deserve at least a little bit of respect..",the boy looked on a side,grey eyes tried to follow only to end up locked with the dark pair. "Why do you hate me so much? Aren't you supposed to love your son..? Or at least not hate him.. ",he added quietly,keeping his head low.div  
>div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="49820e241509d21cb996df30dc3f2623"Fingers curled around Haytham's clothing,gripping it with annoyance as he tried to control himself from exploding with emotions. He was upset, and everyone could see that. "What do you want me to say,boy? That I love you? That I'm happy to have you? You know that's not true, so,I shall not lie.",he said plainly,without many emotions as if he couldn't care less about the reaction.div  
>div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="85c1c343a9c60bdcd6cf8afe65ead851"Teeth buried into the already bruised lower lip,chewing and practically devouring it until blood started running down his chin unnoticed by its owner. Without responding, the boy remained calm,trying not to shake much or punch him right in the face for saying such things.div  
>div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="45be2a5b2691ca3fe480920c486baacd"All of a sudden,he noticed the older man shifting, sitting up a little and reaching out for a handkerchief, which was used to brush the blood off ever so gently off his chin. Was this really his father's doing? How can one be so brutal,yet,so gentle,with feather-like touches? Connor placed a hand over Haytham's, gripping it gently and intertwining their fingers,making the stained cloth drop on the man's chest.div  
>div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ceb2f0ba31205da006cb7695ae732da2""What's on your mind? You're usually not acting this way. Is something the matter? I mean,I know it is,since you stormed off last night,so,do tell me what's upsetting you.",he stated simply,showing that under those cold untouchable layers,he actually cared about him.div  
>div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2bbcd07dfed2bd618295a95403a8813a"The brunette looked down,not knowing how to put it. "I.. I don't like the way you treat me. I'm aware that we're enemies...but can you, once,put that aside and appreciate having me? I'm not narcissistic.. I just want you to notice me... that's it.. I know you'll never love me.. so I won't keep my hopes high.",he sighed lowly, not daring to let their eyes meet.div  
>div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b3932bf6a9657636ffa7edfb8ec86cff""Oh Ratonhnhaké:ton..",the man murmured, squeezing his hand gently and bringing it to his lips,placing a few short,loving kisses on the dark skin. "Why are you torturing me like this..? You know very well that I appreciate having you... I haven't felt this content, ever,not even with Ziio. You mean a lot to me.. but you know we'll never be able to be a nice and calm family... I'm sorry.. it's not how things work.",he shook head, slowly letting go of the smaller hand.div  
>div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bf7dc21b9bf168582c218d6b99c40e26"Connor blinked a few times,making tears retreat to their place, not allowing them to fall and appear weak in front of the elder. "I don't want us to be a normal family. We don't have to be a family!",he barked,his voice weak and insecure, almost cracking at one point. "I just want to feel loved.. needed.. but you're too selfish to even try and give me that... and that's the only thing I want!",by the time Connor finished his sentence,tears were streaming down his cheeks, dripping on the older man's shirt.div  
>div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5b4d596d8ddb01a25e9c5b93da722810"Oh how wrong and delusional could he even get,the Templar wondered as he reached his hand out to wipe tears and ruined face paint off the boy's cheeks in attempt to make him calm down. "You crawled underneath my skin, gave me false hope I'll have someone by my side,but the only thing I have is my own naivety.. what good did it bring? None.",Connor snarled,batting his father's hand away as he stood up from his lap. "There's no point in reasoning with you,you cold,selfish,monster! I hate you. I hate you with burning passion. I wish I could just kill you right now..",he gripped his head,leaning against the wall as he stared out the window.div  
>div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="11630ff53716dd00e7ab51d21f7895af"Everything he said sounded way harsher than he planned,but there's no going back now. Who knows what will the old man do to him now. Who knows what kind of punishment awaits for such behaviour. There was a quiet sound of cracking of wooden floor, meaning, his father stood up and got closer. Connor found himself slammed against the wall with a loud thud, forced to face the captor.div  
>div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ca4fbb18d4d46af7b84f3ad872976ecd""If you hate me so much, why don't you kill me? Hm? You're a naive,sentimental child who sympathises his own enemies just because he's related to them.",in compare to the harsh words,Haytham's hand was the complete opposite, gently caressing the side of his son's face,sliding slowly underneath his chin as he forced his head up,letting grey eyes meet the dark ones.div  
>div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9add9aaba30fcef2c03cab06dc40da5e"Connor was dumbfounded, overwhelmed by the gentle touch, yet,anxious because of those harsh words. What was right, what was wrong? He, most certainly, didn't know , at least not at this point. "Father.. stop this madness..",smaller hands reached take a hold of the pale cheeks,holding them and pulling his head closer,leaving only an inch between their faces. The boy could feel Haytham's breath against his own lips,making his heart race uncomfortably. Should he relive his dream or just run away?div  
>div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d0f6971d967b0ff8b4ad54e0a2f514cb"Haytham remained calm,letting his hand drop to his side,only to wrap both of his arms loosely around the smaller frame,pulling him even closer than they were a moment ago. Not even he was sure what's right and what's wrong. His main goal was distracting Connor from his horrible thoughts,one way,or another. The truth is,he, himself,was seeking comfort indirectly, not wanting to seem weak in front of his son,out of all people.div  
>div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="501388357b750c6f6003e7418eeaa200"The grand master Templar leaned in,lowering the boy's head as he gently kissed each of his eyelid,then cheeks,nose,only to stop an inch away from his lips. All this seemed to send shivers down the younger male's spine,forcing him to press himself against the elder fully,glancing almost shyly up at him, only to avert his gaze the moment their eyes met.div  
>div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="42ceb6ec45918866dca5a60d5f6b7df5""Father.. please answer me.. Do you love me.. or do you not?",a rather insecure voice asked,gripping lightly at the broad shoulders he was holding onto. Instead of a proper verbal response,he felt the sudden cold being replaced with a pair of lips,rougher than his own,but he didn't mind,oh,not at all. The way Haytham avoided saying what he never said to anyone seemed to have worked out pretty well,since the boy was clinging onto him ever so desperately, seeking even more contact.div  
>div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f1c9bf8bb9277d299bb25ef2e96fe9e5"The kiss,however,did not break. In a rather quick motion,the boy tugged his father away from the wall,wrestling him until their sides hit the sheets,never breaking the heated kiss. Even during a rare,intimate, moment they wouldn't stop trying to dominate each other,never content with the way things currently are.div  
>div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7dbb5bf9eec0ffec458b8294438c1a94"Despite the fact that Connor wouldn't allow himself to be dominated by anyone,especially his father,he realised fighting and arguing was a waste of time,and he, most certainly, didn't want to waste it,not now, not in this heated moment. Even if his wild nature told him to keep trying, it just wasn't worth it. Young wolves need to learn their place by being tamed by the old ones.div  
>div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="deb5709859b6d3aa318f5c4025b44e73"Teeth clicked together,low pants echoed around the room as they steadied themselves, finally breaking the everlasting kiss. As if all that tension that's been building up inside of them had just disappeared, like that,without a warning. The very moment their lips connected, they knew exactly why they can't be normal,because honestly, neither of them were normal. They were killers,sinners,and now,now they went too far.div  
>div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="74f3b01ac641da53c1e76aa8fcfc22c3"Has this forbidden passion always been there,ever since they first met,or has that developed when they started spending time together? Haytham knew, or at least thought,that Connor admired,or saw something in him,but he wasn't sure himself. At least now his conclusions were confirmed and to his surprise, he wasn't upset,not even the slightest.div  
>div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="86de2bc8816e208819a0cafedbce5637""Well...?",a quiet voice whispered,demanding an answer to his earlier question. He needed to know. Everything depended on it. "Do you love me..?",the boy repeated his question,in case Haytham forgot during this time.div  
>div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3d4ea1808773b71a25a5af3aeed4e59a""I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. That's why I've been avoiding you. Every time I-",he was cut off in the middle of the sentence. Connor dreamt of this. He knew exactly what the man's going to say, and it didn't upset him. It made him feel honoured, happy,if nothing else. "I know you don't want to lose me,father... but... if you keep pushing me away,you'll lose me a lot faster than you would if you acted differently..",he mused nervously. This was a touchy subject after all. No time for messing up.div  
>div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f498d8b9467d02100275b2e716f9ed60""You know me too well,son..",a faint smile stretched the grey haired man's lips,a smile, Connor's never seen before. It almost seemed magical,unrealistic. The younger of the two leaned forward from his lying position, capturing his father's lips in a loving kiss,only to lean back down without breaking it,by holding the back of Haytham's head and pushing him forward.div  
>div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c7661fb512ea287101dbbd71f3978b76"The Templar didn't see this coming. He's never even imagined anything like this, having his son this close, not to mention kissing him ever so sweetly, just like his mother did. But then again, he and Ziio were similar. However, the difference counts. He loved the boy for who he is, wild,untamed, his. And that's the only thing that matters.div  
>div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a4e9925e6a467aba6c92c82779102801"Connor tilted his head on a side,letting his tongue slide over the man's bottom lip only to capture it between his teeth, gently suckling on the already irritated skin. This kind of twist made Haytham smirk into the kiss,giving the boy his five seconds of glory only to move away for a moment,leaning back down,but this time,closer to his ear. "I need you too,Ratonhnhaké:ton. Only you.",the man murmured against his ear. "I am yours and you are mine.",Connor quickly responded,his breath short and distressed.div  
>div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef02962a46e9c7a23a479d5bc93b369c""I want more,father... show me that you love me.. I don't care how.. I believe your words,but I need to be convinced if it's the same love I speak of..",the boy mumbled,raging teenage hormones slowly getting the best of him since he could already feel heat rushing to his lower stomach and crotch area. Two bodies melted together,pressing ever so closely against each other. The elder could've sworn he felt something pressing against his stomach,and he was sure it wasn't a skinning knife.div  
>div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f1b21dcc72fbb0fa528c514b915d52f4""Are you sure you know what you're asking for? This isn't a game,boy.. I need to know that you're completely ready.. You're young... so I highly doubt you understand a thing..",grey eyes scanned the desperate look on Connor's face as he breathed deeply,lightly moving his hips to create some kind of friction for his sensitive lower regions. This was somewhat a sign for the older man,but he still had doubts.div  
>div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e8c66372a8f07574071fa7d1519d5540"Slowly,skilled hands worked on Connor's shirt,undoing the buttons quickly as he pushed it apart, revealing the dark skin decorated with a few noticeable muscles which showed how youthful his body was. The sight was breathtaking, but Haytham couldn't allow himself to sink farther into his horrible fantasies. Instead,he chose to live the moment.div  
>div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="163e55933347e34e59f64e4c4f3b6ac6"The half-native watched him curiously, both excited and anxious about what's going to happen next. He was never too fond of being touched,and look at him now,giving in to all these magical touches only his father could pull off without being pushed away. It was almost addictive how the fingertips which slid along his neck and chest sent small signals of pleasure through his intact body.div  
>div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c70df4bbd530948bb1102a5aa9abb8eb"Nothing he's ever experienced felt this way,so tempting, making him ask for more,but then again, allowing time do its job. The older of the two leaned down,letting his lips ghost over the sensitive skin on the boy's neck,making him gasp in surprise, only to bite his bottom lip to stop more of embarrassing sounds from escaping.div  
>div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a0c2b735295cd97b63677aba7eedfd86"To this reaction, Haytham only smirked,proceeding to move lower,capturing the pulsating vein between his teeth,gently biting and sucking on the reddening flesh where his teeth passed. Connor bucked his hips once,pressing himself against his father's own growing erection. Who would've thought this could actually lead to something of this sort?div  
>div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2e04c43c9cff18cd1e6b0d358e643265"Skilled tongue travelled lower and lower,passing the collar bone, but not leaving it unmarked. Haytham decided to mark him how his heart desired,from head to a id="_GPLITA_2" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Click to Continue by yellow cabs" href=" myworks25402803/write/78241223#"toe/a,wanting to show the world to who Connor belonged and how no one else was allowed to lay a finger on him. Such a possessive,twisted,act. Wolves are territorial animals after all,and so were the two of them./div  
>div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5aea8d4887b2cc49396e7fbc4add8b90"Silent,restricted, pants and moans could be heard from the younger male's throat, Reacting to this new,glorious, feeling. Haytham knew exactly what he was doing, but,he took his time. When he felt the smaller hips press against his, he responded by pressing his own,creating even more intense friction which made Connor gasp,arching his back lightly as a response.div  
>div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6ba34ca95b1077efc2cb110a7a00559d""Stop teasing me,father...",the boy mumbled through moans,closing his eyes when his neck was bitten harder than it should,drawing blood,but,it didn't hurt,like he expected it would. "If that's what you want.",the older man smirked mischievously, sitting up between Connor's a id="_GPLITA_3" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Click to Continue by yellow cabs" href=" myworks25402803/write/78241223#"legs/a as he worked on taking off his boots. Damn,that brat had long boots and it sure took some time to strip him free of them. Breeches came off almost instantly, which surprised the boy,but it was,mostly, sudden cold air which hit his exposed body./div  
>div id="ql-line-91" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="50bd0de0fc538af4a31e9ca4f03f8261"With each a id="_GPLITA_4" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Click to Continue by yellow cabs" href=" myworks25402803/write/78241223#"leg/a on another side of the older man's waist,he lay completely exposed to his father's sight,feeling heat rushing to his cheeks,painting them dark red. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Connor felt rather awkward, but on the other hand,he wanted this more than anything else,feeling almost empty without the man's touch,even if it was a simple peck to the cheek. This, this was serious. He wasn't a child anymore,but he didn't understand./div  
>div id="ql-line-93" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8d598145d96a7447a5e7df2f80cc3fe2"Haytham took his time with admiring the sight before him,eating him up with his piercing eyes,from the blush of embarrassment, to his beautiful body,and finally, the area which seeked attention, standing out from the rest ever so proudly, even if the boy probably didn't feel that proud of how his body reacted to even the slightest display of affection. But then again, he was no better,and Connor could feel a large bulge pressing against his backside,irritating him,because it wasn't providing enough friction.div  
>div id="ql-line-95" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bbdc93dd6cffffc4693c6e11848e1062""Eager.. aren't we?",the man mused slyly,even chuckling a little at the end of his question. To this,Connor responded by covering his face,groaning in agony. Why does he love to tease so much,the younger of the two thought,shaking his head a little. Two can play that game.div  
>div id="ql-line-97" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1e3ec7f709b0d7269a0f04c0bfc5a70d""I believe I am,father...",he managed to say the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"father empart in the most seductive way he could pull off,even if it made him feel strange,if nothing else. The surprised expression on Haytham's face was priceless. Even the grand master Templar can blush in such situation. Maybe this information could be useful. Before he could say something else,lips crashed against his own in a bruising kiss. A small stripe of saliva slid down the boy's chin as tongues swirled around one another./div  
>div id="ql-line-101" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0dd4622195fb610a7b02e85ddeba2258"Without noticing,Connor's length was wrapped by strong, yet,careful hand,fingers slowly sliding up and down the shaft,causing the other to moan ever so slightly, cursing under his breath as he arched into the touch. Why did it have to feel so good,yet, wrong at the same time? That was a bad side of being a virgin, being way too sensitive for his own good,but then again,at least he submitted himself to the right person, even if this wasn't right at all.div  
>div id="ql-line-103" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8eaa55a95c2aceeebc831687475ec721"Slowly,as the elder managed to establish a nice and teasing pace,he eyed the other,capturing each reaction with a sly smirk to follow. Such a mischievous man he was. Haytham gently kissed down the boy's neck and chest,travelling lower,down his stomach and hip a id="_GPLITA_5" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Click to Continue by yellow cabs" href=" myworks25402803/write/78241223#"bone/a which he bit gently,then proceeded to move lower until his lips reached the flushed, sensitive area./div  
>div id="ql-line-105" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="07e73f04afda8d57a08f561645b9f8f5"For a man with his pride,this sure felt strange to Haytham,showing such affection to another man,not to mention, his own son,but as if he forgot all that the moment he heard that beautiful moan which escaped Connor's lips when his own wrapped around the head of his erection, playfully teasing the slit with his tongue only to have it circle around the tip a few times before pushing his head down on the shaft,taking it deeper and deeper in his mouth.div  
>div id="ql-line-107" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="565573a7b669f0eaeeb7a86e9f2c0b49"Sudden heat of Haytham's mouth caught him off guard. Tanned hands quickly gripped the sheets,arching his back desperately as he fought the urge to thrust into the older man's mouth, which would probably make him choke,but then again, who knows how many times his father has done this,judging by the fact how skilled he was with his tongue and mouth in general. Killing enemies brought one kind of pleasure to Connor's life,but this,this was a whole new level, an amazing one,indeed.div  
>div id="ql-line-109" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="73d483b81e82c998098514f1c05fb160"It was slightly amusing how he didn't have to do much to drive his precious boy crazy,turning him from a brave assassin into moaning mess. With a smirk,Haytham kissed down the pulsating vein,making him throb once as precum dripped down the slit. At least he knew he was doing a good job. A hand gently caressed one of Connor's thighs,gripping and dragging nails down the skin,marking it lightly.div  
>div id="ql-line-111" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f95937ea46a4c58b644cce34ebf3cac2"The half-native wasn't sure if this was all happening for real or was his mind playing tricks on its own. Hopefully, it wasn't the latter option. Connor reached one hand to grip at his father's hair, tugging it free from the ponytail so he can intertwin his fingers with those silky grey locks, tugging on them each time a rather sensitive spot was harassed.div  
>div id="ql-line-113" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b5fa18ac0e8d46b8db0c81c2eb92f2c"Just when he got used to the sensation, the warmth was gone in an instant. "On your knees.",Haytham demanded hastily, to which the boy responded without hesitation, turning around so he was now placed on all fours,head facing the wall while his backside stood out on open,in the elder's line of sight. He took some time to admire such perfect body, all its features and how magnificent it all seemed.div  
>div id="ql-line-115" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0097a9735669afb0ad9f10be427f9f45"Connor wasn't entirely sure what's going to happen now, but one thing's for sure. It's going to feel just as good as the previous sensation. Haytham leaned down,each hand on the other butt cheek as he spread the boy open,letting cold air hit the tight ring of muscles. His son needed to be prepared properly, therefore, he won't hesitate to do everything in his power to make this most pleasurable he can.div  
>div id="ql-line-117" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2655d7ff946bbe911c577476cf052f9c"The grey haired man planted small kisses down Connor's back,nearing his entrance almost eagerly. Slowly, he slid his tongue over the ring of muscles,earning a strange sound,caused by the equally strange action.div  
>div id="ql-line-119" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8388f5f9ed0a78147988a93d664818f6""What are you doing, father?",the boy somehow managed to mumble through pants,curiously wondering what could possibly be the point of this and why the hell did it feel so pleasurable. Haytham didn't say a word. Instead, he pushed his tongue deeper,passing the entrance and entering the hole curiously, his tongue exploring it eagerly,sweeping back and forth,licking and practically devouring the inner walls as if it's the last thing he does.div  
>div id="ql-line-121" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b3b55690697973870b4429d87f541502"Connor's back arched once a spot,deep inside of him was brushed with the exploring tongue, making him groan louder than before. That's it,that's the sweet spot,Haytham thought as he purposely kept pushing the musle against his prostate, making the half-native scream out and push himself backwards unconsciously. Without moving away,the man brought one hand to Connor's entrance, pushing a dry finger inside of him.div  
>div id="ql-line-123" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="10aefc192d7fff96f30debce02acb946"It felt kind of uncomfortable, unlike the tongue itself,but not so long after, discomfort was replaced by small waves of pleasure,that had similar effect on the younger male. Such a fragile state he's in,Haytham through while adding another finger,moving it slowly,teasingly,in scissoring motion to stretch the tight hole and prepare him for the upcoming thing.div  
>div id="ql-line-125" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="dff22aafcd1d2d1e92ebdceaf46952d7"When the third finger found its way into the tightness, Connor frowned a little,feeling slight pain shoot through his backside. "Relax, boy. It'll only hurt more if you're stiff and tensed...",the man mused, giving him some time to adjust since it clearly hurt and he didn't want to cause pain,or at least, not yet.div  
>div id="ql-line-127" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="eaac5c02bf07e27e96efd4e299d74164"It didn't take him that long to get used to it, pain being almost completely replaced with pleasure and silent screams because of the harassing of his prostate. As if the man studied his body,knowing exactly what to do to make him beg for more. Nothing seemed enough, but the younger male didn't complain.div  
>div id="ql-line-129" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fb41e298de74e4b680426746deeaddec"One last movement and the elder removed his fingers, letting Connor close upon loss of touch. Haytham finally moved away a little, undoing his own breeches and taking them off,but before he could hover over the smaller male,he was pounced on,pushed back to lie on bed as the boy crawled between his a id="_GPLITA_6" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #dd7201; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Click to Continue by yellow cabs" href=" myworks25402803/write/78241223#"legs/a,lying there calmly, almost nervously./div  
>div id="ql-line-131" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cd812e08795af9c6348d8732d987a3ea""Oh?",a smirk started stretching the grand master Templar's features with amusement as he watched the half-native stare at his length,almost impressed, yet disappointed at the same time. "Is something wrong?",he murmured, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance. What the hell is wrong now,except for the fact that his son is going to blow him, that's what.div  
>div id="ql-line-133" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1f5e73d377cab4181b4361d92124476b""How is this going to fit in my mouth?",the boy asked curiously, wrapping his fingers slowly around the shaft and giving it a few painfully long,irritating strokes,curling his wrist once it reached the tip. "You don't have to do this, you know? It's not necessary.",Haytham smied reassuringly, patting him on the head gently only to be pushed back on the bed. "Let me try,at least."div  
>div id="ql-line-135" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="884d3ef9f356d25d7a9c3f523370c250"Connor lowered his head,placing a small kiss to the slit,catching that action from his father and copying the same trick,only,it was done sloppily, since he lacked experience. It provoked a small reaction from the elder,but it encouraged him to proceed further. Tongue flicked at the very base of Haytham's erection, dragging it up until it reached the tip, repeating his actions along the pulsating vein, making the elder sigh happily.div  
>div id="ql-line-137" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1b69c05b3db0321594828b724155a94a"It was visible how much effort the boy's putting into this,willing to give the other as much pleasure as he was given earler. Connor wrapped his lips around the head, giving it a testing suck and a bob of the head,just to check if he was doing a good job. Haytham's hips lifted a little,but not too much,pushing himself deeper into the warmth of the boy's mouth to which he responded with a hum,creating a vibration that shot through his shaft. Without wasting another second, the younger of the two started bobbing his head,letting his tongue swirl around the tip as his mouth imitated suckling motion.div  
>div id="ql-line-139" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="97677b7973feaa1f997d41c801f65230"Since he couldn't take the whole thing in his mouth,a hand remained around the rest of it, stroking the throbbing base rhythmically, which made the elder grunt lowly to show appreciation. Oh how he wanted to thrust into his mouth mercilessly, destroying the boy's throat,he controlled himself,at least the first time, not wanting to give him more than he can handle.div  
>div id="ql-line-141" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1ba548942a2ac3a2cefe13a6699ad94e"Saliva dripped down onto his hand, never stopping the movement,fingers sliding up and down teasingly, gripping harsher every once in a while as he began taking the upper side as much as he could,letting the tip hit the back of his throat which made Haytham grip onto the younger male's hair,sitting up to be closer so he could control his head. "Relax your throat."div  
>div id="ql-line-143" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4ba0319f22419d5dd6245da35914ccae"That was the last thing grand master Templar said before pushing Connor's head down onto his shaft, making him choke the first time,but it didn't last long, since he managed to relax. Haytham thrusted upwards, practically fucking his throat,allowing it to be soaked with saliva for the upcoming thing. The boy still managed to control his tongue,swirling it here and there,paying attention to the vein,especially slit,once precum could be tasted on his tongue. It was salty,almost bitter,but not as bad as expected.div  
>div id="ql-line-145" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e5b9592db31f19d4eb8be0f304b92e6c""Alright, alright. That's enough...",the man murmured, not wanting to finish before they even got to the main stage. Connor gave a last,teasing,lick at the tip before moving away to take his shirt off properly. This time,he felt confident enough to crawl on top of his father,noticing him smirking teasingly. "Well,if that's how you want it.",Haytham mused simply as he reached down to grip his erection, slowly rubbing it in circles around the boy's entrance.div  
>div id="ql-line-147" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4e43afc769ae5f44c25a7cd2a2193486""Quit teasing.. please, father..",once again, those words were said in the most seductive possible way. Haytham's lower eyelid twitched, groaning in agony since he was teased that way. Slowly,he pushed himself inside, feeling how desperately those walls fought to reject the foreign object. Connor lowered himself onto the erection, taking the whole thing into himself which made him arch his back. It made his backside burn,almost as a warning how this wasn't a good idea.div  
>div id="ql-line-149" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="71153130220579eeeeea1e5cd4d95072""So tight..",Haytham leaned his back against the wall,pulling the boy's head down and engaging into a heated kiss,trying to distract him from the pain he was going through at the moment. Connor willingly gave in,kissing back just as passionately as tongues danced together, allowing some saliva to slide down their chins.div  
>div id="ql-line-151" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="275d8e88f7843736a485350fb1c411f8"The half-native lifted his hips,only to move back down,feeling his insides being ripped in pieces,but that burning sensation soon died down and was completely replaced with pleasure, especially when he managed to angle himself precisely to hit his prostate with each movement. "Father..",he moaned,his voice shaking and insecure,making him seem like a mess.div  
>div id="ql-line-153" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cfd28f72b62d33a8f0e742bafc131b80"Haytham didn't need an explanation. Instead of letting the boy do everything on his own,strong hands took a hold of his thighs,holding him above so he could create a pace himself,thrusting upwards harshly a few times to find the sweet spot and explore the territory. Connor cried out softly,completely unaware that there were other people on the ship as well, but who had time to think of that,especially now.div  
>div id="ql-line-155" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="927d3090ca79e651f40520e8068f8d94"Pleasure was building up in his gut,making him pant quickly, moaning seductively without any particular intentions. This position, however, didn't last long. The elder couldn't hold him up for too long,so,he decided to try something else. "Get off. On your knees.",he demanded quickly and the bky listened without complaints,though, he huffed a bit at the lacking of contact.div  
>div id="ql-line-157" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="40940d83bfe7fbac276cababb7f77244"Connor leaned his head against the pillow,keeping his hips up in the air like the grand master Templar insisted,as his hands moved to his backside, spreading himself shamelessly and allowing the man to drool a little at sight. Seems like the boy was more twisted than expected. Haytham shook head,keeping the mischievous smirk once he positioned himself against the other's entrance, pushing in with a quick,rough, thrust.div  
>div id="ql-line-159" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2d336a9a87ad565e2bb652d143ccdf26"Connor rolled eyes,crying out in both pain in pleasure even if the pain was still dominating,but it wasn't a bad kind of pain, to his surprise. It took him a few experimental thrusts to find the boy's prostate,which he was looking for all along, wanting to make this as pleasurable as possible. Whenever he hit that hidden bundle of nerves,it made his son arch his back,biting onto the pillow as he drooled desperately, panting rather heavily. Honestly, he wasn't used to this.div  
>div id="ql-line-161" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="af417069ab78255dfb877d413eaf5e71"Haytham didn't want to play fair. Instead of being sweet and gentle,he treated him roughly, his thrusts harsh and quick,just how he liked them,but eventually, Connor began screaming with pleasure,rocking his hips to meet the other half way. It's amazing how their bodies melted together,moving in synergy, creating a perfect something neither could explain. "Father.. more.. please..",such a strange thing,seeing the proud assassin beg, just like that.div  
>div id="ql-line-163" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2c2ac85df36a7860ec9d8e13fe0f637f"As weak as he was,he couldn't just deny him this request,even if the father thing started to irritate him,but not in a negative way. It aroused him shamefully, that's why he hated it. That brat was such a tease,it hurts.div  
>div id="ql-line-165" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7f99435641637edb244a1503e907df08"Haytham moved one hand,wrapping his fingers around the boy's shaft as he started stroking it rhythmically to match his thrusts,wanting to make him see stars,especially by harassing his sweet spot continually. "Who do you belong to?",he demanded,sharply, smirking a little,which wasn't visible to Connor who just mumbled something into the pillow. "Yours..."div  
>div id="ql-line-167" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="10ca6a61a10ba8ec5887743c20b56865"The older man felt himself nearing his boiling point,his veins were pulsing uncomfortably,fire was building up in the pit of his stomach,as waves of pleasure shot through his body each time Connor moaned his name or managed to provoke him in another way. Pain was completely replaced with pleasure,making the boy twitch every once in a while,moaning desperately as he got dangerously close to the edge.div  
>div id="ql-line-169" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3863bcaef8b8cadebfa6b53b9f8aafc8"A few harsh thrusts later,he bit hard onto the pillow,groaning like a desperate mess as he released onto the sheets and his father's hand. His muscles clenched around Haytham's shaft,making it almost painful, which eventually got him over the edge. Without bothering to slow down,the man rode his orgasm,releasing the warm liquid into the smaller male's tightness with a moan to follow.div  
>div id="ql-line-171" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0d95184a33584bf156b67ead1686e1ef"Once he pulled away,a mixture of blood and white substance dripped down Connor's thighs,falling onto the sheets as well,staining them. How was he supposed to explain this mess? Haytham sat down,breathing heavily, rubbing sweat off his forehead and watching the younger of the two. "Are you alright? ",he asked after some time,once his breathing calmed down.div  
>div id="ql-line-173" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3b18700222defe592cf7917802d131c0"The half-native didn't say anything. He lazily turned around,grabbing the blanket and curling next to his father's side,only to be pulled closer onto his chest and embraced carefully. A small kiss was pressed against his forehead and they fell into light sleep,still a little alerted just in case someone comes in and interrupts their peace.div  
>div id="ql-line-175" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8823f6a8c33ebe56f809a6302aa3487c"After all. It was 7am,they won't get any sleep now,since it took them way too long to start bonding properly.div 


End file.
